


I'd remember you

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, quick fire references to multiple earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: “Have we met before?”“No. I’d remember meeting Tony Stark,” Steve teases.Then how do I remember meeting you? In another life? Other lives?





	I'd remember you

Peeved over the fact that his effort to get to Resilient  _on time_ for once is being hampered by whatever traffic accident that’s happened in front of him, Tony lets out an explosive exhale.

 

Happy glances back at him through the rear view mirror, “Want me to call Pepper and let her know you’ll be late?”

 

Tony pushes his sleeve back to eye his watch. He’s got thirty minutes. The office is four blocks down. “No. Let her know I’ll be on time. I’ll get out and walk.”

 

“But-”

 

Ignoring whatever Happy is going to say, Tony grabs his briefcase and slips out of the car. He’s immediately slammed with the delightful sounds of New York traffic, loud horns, yelling cab drivers, and a fuck ton of cursing. Things like this make him wonder why he gave up Malibu.

 

Tony’s mind is so wrapped up in memories of his California home, with its floor to ceiling glass windows, warm beaches, and cool water, that he doesn’t notice the body that comes barreling around the corner. It’s a spectacular crash of bodies, their chests cracking together and a small pile of papers go up in surprise.

 

Out of breath and not sure what just happened, Tony blinks up into startling blue eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, not sure what, when he’s struck with the strangest sense memory. Dizzily, he thinks,  _I know him. I know these eyes._

 

 _I know that hair and how it falls over that forehead. I know how those eyes look like when they’re happy. I remember what they looked like when he almost killed me. I remember how they looked across a cold room in Siberia. I remember the way he looked at me across the church. I remember seeing the light go out as you bled into the dust. I know you, I know you, I know you_.

 

Unaware of the realization that’s birthed inside of Tony, the stranger is apologizing profusely. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. Here, let me help you up. I didn’t even see you there, fuck! Oh hell.”

 

Tony’s pulled to his feet. The weight of his memories (are they even memories?) make him stagger. Thankfully, the stranger keeps his hand on Tony’s elbow, keeping him steady. 

 

 _I remember this. How many times have you helped me get back on my feet again_? Tony looks down at his charcoal gray suit and feels the strangest sense of dissonance.  _Why aren’t I wearing a red armor?_

_“_ Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance? I hope you didn’t hit your head too hard,” the blond is still fussing, fingers moving up to tenderly but firmly check Tony’s head for bumps and bruises.

 

Before he can help himself, Tony quips, “Are you always such a mother hen?”

 

The surprise that sparks in the blond man’s eyes is…gratifying.  _How did you know that_? he seems to be asking before he sheepishly takes his hands back. “Sorry. I uh. Just got worried I mighta hurt you.”

 

“Only thing hurt is my ego,” Tony teases, bending down as he starts sweeping up the papers that’d fallen after their crash. The rest of New York walks past them, heedless of the fact that they’re walking over Resilient paperwork and… sketches?

 

Tony blinks at the sketch in his hand and asks, “You’re an artist?”

 

“Yeah. I was on my way to a job interview. Oh, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony stares at the hand that’s just been thrust in front of his face. Looks up at the brilliant smile he’s been given. Under a spell, Tony reaches back to touch the warm palm. The rough drag of their palms sends a tingle racing up his spine; awareness. He blinks and thinks he sees six glowing spots behind his eyes. Red and gold stand out from the six colors.

 

He tilts his head in consideration, “Have we met before?”

 

“No. I’d remember meeting Tony Stark,” Steve teases.

 

_Then how do I remember meeting you? In another life? Other lives?_

A strange golden light glints over Steve’s hair. It strikes the oddest sense of wonder and fear in Tony for an inexplicable reason. He doesn’t understand from where the words come from, but he winds up murmuring, “Greatest day of my life…”

 

Steve tilts his head in confusion, pleasant smile fading slightly. But Tony shakes his head, coming back to himself before he asks, “Do you need any help getting to where you need to go?”

 

“Oh no! I’m not that far from where I have to go.”

 

“Where’s that?” Tony asks as he sweeps a sketch up before a blue pump walks over it. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“It’s uhhh…” Steve accepts the handful of sketches Tony’s holding out with a shy grin. “Resilient HQ.”

 

“Well, fancy that. I just happen to be going there myself,” Tony grins in delight. “Hope you don’t mind the company.”

 

“I’ve love it.”


End file.
